


At Last

by westfvll



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Australia, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fridget, Light Angst, Smut, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westfvll/pseuds/westfvll
Summary: Franky had just rolled up the driveway, her keys in hand, toying with them anxiously. This was the night, Bridget was coming home after a long month of work out of town. She wanted to give her a warm, and of course a little naughty, welcome back.





	1. Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> this is really fucking horrible sorry

Franky had just rolled up the driveway, her keys in hand, toying with them anxiously. This was the night, Bridget was coming home after a long month of work out of town. She wanted to give her a warm, and of course a little naughty, welcome back. She had much to prepare, and was daydreaming of the feeling of Bridget’s lips against her own. The touch of her girlfriend’s fingers tracing along her collarbone, and the sensation of soft kisses being planted on her bare stomach. Soft or rough, Franky was determined to please Bridget in every way possible. Even if she would be too tired to do anything, she would respect that. 

After about 15 minutes of thinking to herself, she finally got out of the car, and locked it behind her. Much to her surprise, she found the lights still on, and an unfamiliar cardboard box on the dining room table.  
‘The fuck? So much for my surprise party.’ She thought to herself, quickly un-zipping her jacket and hanging it up in the front closet.  
“Gidget?” Franky called out, sliding her shoes off, throwing them aside.  
No response.  
She walked towards the table, her dark eyes scattering the room for any sight of Bridget. None. Franky opened the small brown box, and found a note, reading; ‘Thought you’d look great in this, - Bridget, ’. But how did she?  
She put the card down, and grabbed the piece of clothing, or rather pieces of clothing out of the box. A two-piece piece of lingerie. Dark red lace underwear, accompanied by a dark red lace bra. Completely revealing.  
She scoffed, “Sweet,” 

“You like it?” 

Franky yelled, “Fuck Gidge! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” She hollered, hand on her chest, walking closer towards Bridget, who was wearing a black bralette, lace underwear and black thigh-highs. 

“Glad to hear this outfits’ working for ya,” The blonde laughed, leaning in to give Franky a kiss, moving down to her neck, then her chest. Pulling at Franky’s plaid shirt. “Come on baby.” She said, seductively licking her lips and walking back up towards their bedroom.  
Franky swallowed heavily, “Fuuck Gidge let me breathe would ya!” Bridget cackled in the other room, as she unbuttoned her shirt. She slid off her black jeans and underwear, replacing them with newer, sexier ones. 

“I’m waiting!’ Bridget called out, yawning. “Hurry up!” 

“I’m hurrying, I’m coming!” Franky yelled back, sliding a lace bra over her naked breasts. 

“Not yet you aren’t!” Bridget hollered back, their mattress creaking as she shifted on the bed. 

Franky bit her lip and kicked her clothes to the side of the dining room. 

“Oi! Get your hot arse in ‘ere Franky!” Bridget yelled, teasing.

The brunette ran up the stairs.  
“God damn.” Franky moaned, making her way to the bedroom door. 

They locked eyes, Bridget licking and then biting her bottom lip. 

“Come here,” Bridget demanded. 

“Do ya want me? Ya want this?” Franky asked, a sly grin planted on her face.

“Yes. Please. I want you,” Bridget said submissively.  
Franky walked deeper into the room, right in front of Bridget, who was now standing in the middle of the room. Their foreheads and noses touching, as Franky slid her hands around Bridget’s back, and squeezing her ass. 

She stopped, and pushed Bridget onto their bed, kissing her aggressively, carefully placing a hickey on her neck and rapidly ripping off Bridget’s bra. The blonde was struggling to stay quiet, as Franky kissed her, fingers brushing occasionally over her throbbing area. 

Eventually, Franky moved down to Bridget’s underwear. She was craving more, and she could see it in her partners’ eyes that she wanted the same. Bridget was shuddering, every muscle in her body, tight. ‘Please’ She mouthed as Franky was looking up at her. 

“Wait, did I lock my car?” Franky asked, sitting up on the bed. 

“What?” Bridget questioned, propping herself up on the mattress.

“I forgot if I locked the car,”

“You did. I heard the beep,”

“You sure?” Franky asked, “Wasn’t the neighbors?”

“Nop- How did you forget if you locked the car or not so fast?” 

“You know, it's like when you enter a room and forget why you’re there. Or like when you take a shi- when you um, do a number two, and forget if you flushed, so you go back to check.”

“And? You want to go back out there in lingerie, while I lie here half naked?”

“Fucking hell,” Franky laughed, her nose wrinkling. 

They locked lips again, wet and messy. Wasn’t long until Bridget pulled away, “Please?” She asked biting the left side of her bottom lip. Franky knew exactly what she meant, so she moved Bridget onto her hips, and pushed her onto the headboard, kissing her again. Her fingers ran through the blonde strands of thin, short, hair. Franky finally met with Bridget’s demands and pulled her underwear down, with her teeth. 

Bridget was now naked, every roll of her stomach as she sat up, every part of her bare breasts, exposed. And soon, every inch of her inner-thigh would be exposed, too. She slowly opened her legs, and Franky leaned in, then looked into Bridget’s eyes. The blonde reached out for Franky’s hair, running her fingers through it. “I love you,” 

With that, the brunette started. Her tongue making circles around her partners clit, Bridget biting her lip, as her chest bucked up from the sensation. Changing patterns after a few seconds, up and down, then slow circles. Bridget made a fistfull of bed sheets, as Franky continued.  
She was close.  
Franky stopped to kiss Bridget’s wet lips, then moved back down, thrusting her fingers into the blonde. 

“Fuck!” She let out an ear-piercing moan, as Franky grinned, guiding her through her orgasm, feeling a rush of accomplishment. 

Bridget had finally finished, and Franky had only gotten hornier.  
“You’re beautiful,” She told Bridget, moving back to her partner’s red-rosy-cheeked face. Although Franky was tired, Bridget wouldn’t let her slide that easily, she wanted to thank her.

It didn’t take long ‘till Franky was close too, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, as moans slipped out of her mouth. She got to the point where all she could feel was Bridget’s wet tongue on her wet pussy. 

Bridget slipped her fingers in for a second time, Franky’s chest bucked up from the bed. She could feel her whole body shuddering, and her muscles tightening, eyebrows furrowed, mouth wide open, letting out loud moans.

Then, it was finally over, all of the shockwaves in her body had dissipated, because she had came. Bridget’s fingers left with plenty of white substance on them. She wiped the liquid onto her thigh, and shifted over onto Franky, on all fours. “You’re so fucking hot, Franky,” She said, placing a wet kiss on her lover’s neck. 

“And you’re breathtaking,” Franky replied, once she caught her breath, then leaned in to kiss Bridget. “Breathtaking.” She repeated, moving on her side, and pulling Bridget under the covers with her. They looked at each other in comfortable silence, gazing into one another’s eyes. 

“No but seriously, did I lock the car?” Franky interrupted, a smile on her face.  
Bridget smiled back, and kissed the brunette again.


	2. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera, Bridget and Franky had been drinking since five and were completely wasted. Vera was babbling about her phase of screwing around with girls in college. 
> 
> “I didn’t know what to do, she was l-lying there, naked, and she was asking me to...” Vera cleared her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Bridget woke up alone in bed and to a yummy smell coming from the kitchen. Sitting up, and stretching her arms, she shifted to the side of her bed and checked her phone for the time. She walked over to the closet, and popped on an oversized dark blue t-shirt and a pair of underwear on, then walked downstairs. Franky was near the stove, chopping up green peppers, onions and tomatoes. There was bacon on one of the elements, and the egg on the other, which explained the extravagant smell. 

“Hey baby,” She said, walking to the fridge, and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She saw Franky jump in the corner of her eye, “Did I scare you?” 

“No,” She said clearing her throat and walking over to Bridget, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You really got me going last night,” She said, walking back to the stove, but turning back towards Bridget, to once again, kiss her. “Fuck Gidget,” She growled, kissing her again. Her hands venturing up the blonde’s shirt. 

“We should stop,” Bridget suggested, biting her lip, and pulling away from Franky. 

“Come on Gidge,” Franky said as she walked back over and leaned in to kiss her, Bridget dodging her, looking down. 

“Not now, save it for later,” Bridget swallowed heavily, and stormed off. “I’m going to get dressed.” She said, walking up the stairs heading back to the bedroom. 

Franky sighed, as she watched the blonde’s legs disappear from the staircase. Returning to her omelet, which was now burnt and wasted, she threw it out. The bacon was over cooked, but still edible. And the vegetables, still raw and uncooked. So she threw them all into a bowl, along with the bacon. 

‘Yum,’ Franky thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She plopped herself in front of the tv, and browsed through the channels. Impatiently waiting for Bridget to come back.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes had passed, “Gidge?” She called out, setting the remote on their ashy grey couch. The brunette anxiously shuffled up the stairs, walking down to the farthest room, where she found Bridget lying on the bed, sound asleep. 

Franky smiled, as she looked at Bridget, comfortably asleep, at peace and quiet. She planted a kiss on her cheek, and carefully and quietly, snook under the blankets, to cuddle her sleeping beauty. She observed Bridget’s features, studying them, appreciating them. Like how her nose twitched as she dreamed, and how she shifted and moved a lot in her sleep, leaving Franky with a few elbows to her face per night. And how every few minutes, she would start to snore, or how she only slept on her left side when she had a good day. Despite their little argument, Bridget was in fact sleeping on her left side, which relieved Franky of the guilt she had for pushing her into something she didn’t want. She watched as her girlfriend fell deeper and deeper into her sleep, her breathing slowing down. 

She eventually drifted off to sleep. 

The dream she had felt real, “And do you Francesca Doyle, take Bridget Westfall, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, f-for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” The priest with no name asked, an awkward grin on his square face. Bridget was looking deeply into Franky’s eyes, her smile running from one side of her face to the other, tears building up in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with happiness, almost jumping up and down, out of excitement. 

“I do,” Franky replied, her eyes fogging up, a rush of joy pumping through her veins. 

“Then you may kiss the bride.” He spoke again.  
They pulled each other into a long, powerful, kiss, tears running down both of their faces as their teeth and tongues clashed, taking turns smiling as they locked lips. A loud roar of hands clapping in the background of their magical moment. And suddenly, the roar was gone, all that was left were the two of them in a void of silence, feeling so happy they could die. 

Franky pulled apart from Bridget, and looked around, finding Vera, Maxine, Allie, Boomer, Liz, Doreen, and even Bea, who were all clapping, smiling and cheering for the two of them. Franky’s dad was there too, along with her little sister. She turned back around to see Bridget smiling at her, love in her eyes, dressed in a mermaid-like wedding gown, with flowers in her hair. 

That was the end of her dream. 

She woke up, lying on her stomach, drool on the pillow. No one next to her.  
‘Ah fuck, I really hope Gidget didn’t see me like this, gross.’ Franky thought to herself, sitting up and wiping the drool off her face.   
“Gidge?” She yelled, making sure Bridget would hear.   
Silence.   
‘Oh well,’ She gazed over at the nightstand, a pink note lay upon it.   
“Went grocery shopping, be back soon,” Franky read aloud, a grin on her face.   
She loved Bridget for many reasons, one of them being her cute notes she wrote whenever she left Franky alone. Not a text, not an email, a note. Which made Franky smile every, single, time.

She got off of the bed and retrieved a small wooden box from under it, which contained every note Bridget had written her. Five notes, including the one she found the night before. They weren’t all pink either, two of them were red, and another yellow. 

Franky wrote the date on the back of the note, and put it back in the box, closed the lid and slid it under the bed, just waiting to be opened again. 

Her mind wandered off, thinking about her strange but sweet dream. The perfect outdoor wedding, stunning Bridget, her dad and little sister, her friends from Wentworth. It was all too perfect, well except for Bridget of course, the dream was accurate in that field. Franky began to imagine the after-party of the wedding, the cake, the dancing, the laughter, Bridget’s big blue eyes. 

‘What would she say? What would happen if she bloody said no? Is she ready? Am I ready?’ She asked herself, the questions left bouncing around in Franky’s brain. 

Lost in the train of thought, she hadn’t heard Bridget open the door, or the loud slam that followed. It wasn’t until Bridget called out for Franky that she had heard her.   
“Franky! I’m home! You awake baby?” She hollered, as she set her groceries on the counter. 

Franky rushed downstairs, with a smile on her face.   
“Hey Spunky!” 

“Hi sleepyhead,” Bridget said, walking over towards the staircase, and giving Franky a kiss on the cheek.

“Nuh-uh,” She pointed to her lips. “Here.” Bridget laughed, as Franky pulled her into another kiss.

“Soo, what were you up to while I was gone? You got my note?”

“Yep, and uh, ya know, sleep.” She said rubbing her eye. “Dreamed of ya, though, us. I mean.” Franky grinned and looked at Bridget, who was raising an eyebrow, with a sly grin on her face.   
“Gidge! You dirty- no, it wasn’t a sex dream!” She exclaimed, laughing. 

“Awh, too bad,” She moved in closer towards Franky and continued, “Would have been fun to hear, what that dirty mind of yours could come up with.” Bridget teased, placing a kiss on Franky’s nose standing on the tips of her toes to do so. 

“ _My _dirty mind? You’re the one who wanted to fuck in a public bathroom two months ago.” Franky snapped.__

__Bridget scoffed, “Number one, I was horny as hell, and number two, you looked smokin’ hot in those jeans, ya can’t blame me!” She snapped back, her arms in the air. Franky now stood leaning on the counter, arms crossed, with a dazed smile on her face. “What?” Bridget asked, as she put away the rest of the groceries._ _

__“I did look hot in those jeans. Do ya reckon I should wear those tonight?” She asked, licking her lips._ _

__“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind.” Bridget replied, grinning. “But, you know how’d you look better though?” Bridget asked, walking over towards Franky, placing her hands on her hips._ _

__“ _How _? She asked, already knowing the answer, a wide grin on her face.___ _

____“Without any on.”_ _ _ _

____Franky laughed, Bridget was satisfied with her joke until now.  
“Gidge, sorry to burst ya fucking bubble but, that was predictable.” She said, in a soft tone, turning around. _ _ _ _

____“Oh was it now?” Bridget replied, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“Yep.” Franky mumbled back._ _ _ _

____The blonde scoffed, “Wine?”  
“Sure.” _ _ _ _

____Bridget ran back to the kitchen, opened a bottle of Shiraz, and poured wine into two glasses.  
“There you are madam,” She chirped, handing one of the glasses of wine to Franky. _ _ _ _

____“Thank you madam,” Franky chirped back, smiling.  
They smiled at each other, Bridget leaning in to rest her head on Franky’s shoulder. _ _ _ _

____“Thanks,” Franky said, grabbing ahold of Bridget’s hand._ _ _ _

____“You already thanked me?” Bridget asked, confused. “Or?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I meant, for everything you’ve done for me Gidge.”_ _ _ _

____Bridget chuckled, “Well...”_ _ _ _

____“Seriously, thank you,” Franky said, grinning._ _ _ _

____“Well, Franky Doyle, thank you for you too.” She said, squeezing Franky in her arms. “Thank, you.” Bridget finished, backing away from Franky to turn on a song._ _ _ _

____“Oh fun, time for more old lezzo music!” Franky teased._ _ _ _

____“Would you stop calling it that?” Bridget asked, giggling._ _ _ _

____“Nope,”_ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Bridget replied, smile on her face._ _ _ _

____“May I have this dance?” The brunette asked, reaching her hand out for Bridget._ _ _ _

____“Mm, I love you,” Bridget giggled, “Of course.”_ _ _ _

____“I love ya even more Gidget,”_ _ _ _

____x_ _ _ _

____They slow-danced, sipping wine, listening to dozens of songs, dancing ‘til their feet became numb._ _ _ _

____A knock at the door interrupting them, startling Bridget, her head jerking up off of Franky’s shoulder, eyes widening. “Oh fuck! I forgot about tonight, I had plans with Vera. I’m sorry Franky.”_ _ _ _

____“No no no, don’t apologize. Just answer the door,” Franky said, smiling, hands on the sides of Bridget’s face._ _ _ _

____“All right,” She nodded, walking over to the front door._ _ _ _

____“Bridget! Its uhm, it’s me Vera!” She yelled, as Bridget opened the door._ _ _ _

____“Hi! I’m so sorry, the place is a mess, I forgot you were coming. But come in,” Bridget said with an awkward smile planted on her face._ _ _ _

____“I can come back,”_ _ _ _

____“No, come in,”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Vera replied walking in._ _ _ _

____Franky was returning the glasses to the kitchen when her and Vera locked eyes.  
“Hey! Miss Bennett!” Franky yelled, nearly dropping the wine glasses. “How’s governor working out for ya? The girls behaving? Haven’t seen you in months!” _ _ _ _

____Vera smiled, “Hello Doyle, or uhm… Franky,” She scratched her head. “I never really know what to call you, now that you’re out, and free.” Vera said, taking off her coat and handing it to Bridget._ _ _ _

____“Franky, Doyle, whatever works best for ya, Vera.’” Franky chirped, smiling as Vera walked deeper into their home._ _ _ _

____“Okay, Franky.” She giggled._ _ _ _

____Her eyes moved to Bridget, who was giving her a look, ‘Be, nice.’ she mouthed. ‘What? I am!’ The brunette responded, enthusiastically moving her eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“Did I miss something?” Vera asked, turning around to face Bridget._ _ _ _

____“Oh no,” Franky replied. “So? The girls okay?” She continued, clearing her throat._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, uhm, they’re doing great,” Vera said, looking around._ _ _ _

____“No details?” Franky said, mouth wide open._ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing you aren’t already aware of, since you went to visit Novak last week.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, you did? How come you didn’t tell me?” Bridget asked, jealousy in her voice._ _ _ _

____“There was nothing to tell, it was a quick visit,”_ _ _ _

____“Would you like some wine?” Bridget asked, breaking the long awkward silence._ _ _ _

____“You read my mind,” Vera said, clearing her throat and sitting down on one of the dining room chairs._ _ _ _

____“I’ll have whatever you’re having,”_ _ _ _

____“Do ya like Shiraz?” Bridget asked, walking over to the kitchen, Franky following behind her._ _ _ _

____“Actually, no. Do you have Merlot?”_ _ _ _

____“Yep,” Bridget said, finding the bottle of Merlot next to numerous other types and bottles of alcohol, and pouring Vera a glass. Then pouring herself a glass of Shiraz, while Franky poured herself a shot of whiskey._ _ _ _

____“Music anyone?” Franky asked, as she walked over to the speakers._ _ _ _

____“That would be nice, Franky.” Vera said, taking a sip of her wine. “So how is everything? You two alright? Now that parole is over for you.” She asked, awkwardly smiling._ _ _ _

____“Fine.” Franky replied, looking at Bridget, who was nodding._ _ _ _

____“How about you Vera?” Bridget asked, joining Vera around the table. “The staff at Wentworth all right?” Bridget continued, stopping to drink some of her wine. “The new psychologist as good as me?” She teased, making the three of them laugh. Franky felt a sudden lift of weight on her shoulders when Bridget smiled at her, and she smiled back._ _ _ _

____“Funny you ask actually,” Vera said, once they stopped laughing. “He actually was having, inappropriate relations, with a-uhm, prisoner. So I had to fire him.” Vera said as Franky walked by her and took a seat._ _ _ _

____Franky poked Bridget, “Ha! Are all shrinks like this, Gidge?” Franky exclaimed, letting out another laugh._ _ _ _

____“Transference, Franky. Told you.” Bridget said, smiling and shaking her head._ _ _ _

____“Well damn,” Franky replied, leaning back into her seat. “Who was it?” She continued._ _ _ _

____“Things like those are confidential,” Bridget told Franky, losing her smile._ _ _ _

____“Awh, come on Vera!” Franky crowed, raising her voice.  
“Oh, no one you know,” Vera said, swirling her wine around in her glass. _ _ _ _

____“So much for that bottle!” Bridget joked, breaking the silence and pouring the last drop of wine into her glass._ _ _ _

____“Ya bloody finished that fast, Gidget.” Franky Hooted, smiling._ _ _ _

____“Look at us, alcoholics!” The blonde gested, as Franky started to laugh._ _ _ _

____“Seconds!” Vera chanted, raising her glass._ _ _ _

____“I second that!” Franky said, raising her shot glass._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Bridget agreed, rolling her eyes and raising her glass. “Cheers!” She finished as they clinked their empty glasses together._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Vera, Bridget and Franky had been drinking since five and were now completely wasted. Vera was babbling about her phase of screwing around with girls in college.  
“I didn’t know what to do, she was l-lying there, naked, and she was asking me to...” Vera cleared her throat. _ _ _ _

____“Someone’s a little tipsy,” Bridget said laughing, her and Franky helping very drunk Vera up from her chair._ _ _ _

____“A little? She’s bloody pissed.” Franky laughed._ _ _ _

____“Okay, sleepytime,” Bridget said, pushing Vera up the stairs._ _ _ _

____“She was attractive, i just didn’t want to you know,” Franky and Bridget could barely hold it in as they followed Vera up the stairs._ _ _ _

____“Shh, shh, we’ll talk about this in the morning, yeah? When you aren’t pissed.” Bridget interrupted._ _ _ _

____They got to the guest bedroom, and Vera sat down on the bed. “Uh, I don’t feel so good.” Vera admitted, taking her shirt off._ _ _ _

____“Do you want a rubbish bin, just in case?” Bridget asked, turning around to give Vera some privacy, Franky doing the same._ _ _ _

____Vera nodded, “Yeah.” She said, taking off her pants, then snuggling under the covers._ _ _ _

____“Goodnight,” Vera mumbled, just as a loud yawn broke out of her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Okay, so no bucket then.” Bridget joked, following Franky out of the room, and closing the door behind them._ _ _ _

____Franky reached out for Bridget’s hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked drunkenly down the hall. They got to the top of the stairs, and sat there for a while, Franky’s head resting on Bridget’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Sorry about tonight,” Bridget said, planting a kiss on Franky’s forehead. “You were being nice to Vera. I just- I don’t know, and the whole Allie thing, I overreacted. I know there wasn’t anything between you two. It was fair you didn’t tell me.” Bridget confessed slurring her words and looking down to the bottom of the stairs, fiddling with her fingers._ _ _ _

____“No, you don’t have to apologize, I should have told you about my visit, it was my fault. Honestly, the only thing that bothered me was when you didn’t want to go bumper to bumper, this morning.”_ _ _ _

____“Pfhh, stop using that term,” Bridget cackled softly._ _ _ _

____“What? Bumper to bumper? Okay, then, the only thing that bothered me was when you didn’t want to _fuck _, this morning.” Franky laughed.___ _ _ _

______Bridget rolled her eyes, “Franky,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why is it that you’re so serious even when you’re pissed?” She grunted, cocking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Only when I drink Tequila, you know that.” Bridget whispered, leaning in to kiss Franky. “Let’s go to bed,” The blonde said, standing up, and walking over to the bathroom, Franky following closely behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But ya didn’t have Tequila!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, right.” Bridget laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Franky brushed her teeth as Bridget turned on the shower, taking off her shirt.  
“Oh, so, so much for sleep then huh?” Franky snickered. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“So much for sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their weekend comes to an end, and they both head back to work, Bridget surprises Franky after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So sorry this chapter came out more than a month later, I had gotten carried away with SUpER important things (like binging a new show lol), but I really hope you enjoy this quick chapter!

Monday, it was monday and Franky was stuck in traffic, heading to work. The sky a dull blue, toned down by the many thick layers of clouds. Clouds, full of water, ready to fall over her head in a matter of minutes. 

Checking her phone for the time and honking at the car in front of her, she was going to be late.  
“Fuck off.” She snarled, punching the wheel. Franky was surrounded by nothing but the sound of honking cars and the sound of music blaring inside them. Until, her phone rang, Bridget was calling. She let it ring out for a few seconds then picked up, “Hey Gidge,” Franky said, letting out a big sigh.  
“Hey, is everything all right baby? You at work?” Bridget asked, in a concerned tone.  
Franky sighed again, only this time, louder and angrier.  
“Nuh, these fuckin’ cunts can’t drive. We’re packed in like sardines, I’m gonna be fucking late.” She complained, dramatically shaking her head with every few words. 

“I know, I know, they really can’t. Just calm down. Where are you? How far away are you?” Bridget asked, the questions overwhelming Franky. They stayed quiet for a few seconds, then Franky let out another infuriated sigh. 

“I’m sure my boss won’t get mad, I don’t even know why I’m stressed about.”  
Then, the cars started moving. Franky placed the phone on the seat beside her. 

“NOW they’re moving, for fucks sake. I’ve been stuck here for the past fifteen minutes, and now they move.” Franky laughed sarcastically, as the rain began to pour. “Oh, and now it’s raining. Great.”

“You’re alright,” Bridget said, as Franky sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll stop, are you at work?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Bridget said, as Franky hit another stoplight. 

“You know, I’d love to be making out with you right now,” She said, at last arriving at work. 

Bridget laughed, “Me too, baby” 

“Love ya Gidge!” Franky chirped, opening up the door.

“Oh! Alright, I’ll see you later tonight?” Bridget replied immediately. “Have a great day at work.” She said, now in more of a happy tone, waiting for a response.

“Bye Spunky!” Franky gushed, ending the call as she walked up the stairs, heading to work. She was only a few minutes late, no one cared, no one noticed. 

 

Franky only had to answer a few calls, during the day, sorting out her clients’ legal problems. She was now, sitting in her office, waiting for her shift to end. Feet up on her desk, looking into cases on her phone. Her mind often wandering off to Bridget.  
“That’s it.” She mumbled to herself, forgetting about her work and texting Bridget. 

-I miss ya-  
Franky texted Bridget, feeling pathetic. And seconds later, Bridget responded with;

-Me too, baby,-

Then another message popped up.

-What’s up? You good?-

Franky smiled as she texted back.  
-Ya just boring im supposed to be working rn, but id rather be texting you so ♥-

A matter of minutes later, Bridget texted back,  
-Wait “rn” means right now right?-  
-So would I, but i have another patient to see in a few minutes.-

The brunette suddenly lost the grin on her face, her eyes dulling. 

-But, we can text until then, ;)-

Franky chuckled, and responded, 

-Okay-

 

Finally, the clock stroke six, Franky stood up, grabbed her things and left in a few seconds. She took her phone out as she waited for the elevator, and texted Bridget.  
-Shift’s over-  
-Cant wait to see u-

The elevator split apart, packed with more than twenty people. Half of them on their phones, the other half, awkwardly standing there, trying not to make eye contact. The half of them that were on their phones, looked up from their screens, and shuffled over, clearing a space for Franky to stand. 

She walked over to the area they had cleared, as she put her phone away. After awkward seconds of silence, the doors split apart again. Franky was the first to get out, with a stampede of people behind her. Past the front desks and offices, she arrived at the front doors. 

Franky stopped and checked her phone once again. Another message from Bridget.

-Look outside.-

She looked up, peering through the large wall of windows, searching for something, something that would somehow catch her eye.  
“Huh?” Franky mumbled, raising an eyebrow, as she put her phone back into the back pocket of her navy blue jeans, walked outside, and breathed in the fresh air, just as a honk startled her. She saw Bridget in her car parked in the lot, waving, with a big smile on her face. 

Franky smiled too, running in front of the car passing by.  
“Sorry!” She yelled, waving her left hand in the air, as the driver gave her a dirty look.  
The brunette continued to run, ‘til she got to the car and opened the door.  
“Hey! What are you doing here? Thought you worked until seven! Did ya miss me _that _much?” She teased, out of breath, and eyebrows raised.__

__Bridget laughed, “I didn’t have any more patients to see, so I blew it off.” She said, leaning in to kiss Franky’s cheek._ _

__But she dodged it, “W-what? Can’t you get fired for that?”_ _

__“Yeah but-”_ _

__“I don’t want ya getting in any trouble!” Franky sighed._ _

__“But I won’t, this was a one time thing.” Bridget said, exhaling heavily._ _

__“Okay,” Franky replied, looking out the window. “Sorry for yellin’ at ya,”_ _

__Bridget smiled, “Its ‘right, you don’t have to apologize, baby. I’m sorry I blew it off.”_ _

__“What about my car? It’s parked over there. Are you driving me home?” Franky asked, pointing to the dark green car._ _

__The blonde giggled, “Who said we were leaving?” She said, raising an eyebrow, undoing a few grey buttons from her shirt. Revealing the top of her small breasts and a few centimeters of her black bra._ _

__“Ohhhh…” Franky muttered, ripping off her jacket, and leaning in to lock lips with Bridget._ _

__Franky let out a number of muffled moans, then pulled away, “It’s six, and look, it’s too bright out, someone could see us.” She worried, pointing out the window as Bridget moved their seats down._ _

__“So,” She laughed, and kissed Franky again, pulling her onto the folded car seats. “No one’s gonna see us, trust me.” Bridget chucked, tearing her shirt apart, one button flying into Franky’s face, making her jump._ _

__“Fuck!” She yelled in pain, touching the red, throbbing area._ _

__“Shit! Sorry!” Bridget cried out, reaching out her hand, touching Franky’s face._ _

__The brunette started to laugh, “I love ya,” She said, looking into Bridget’s eyes. Franky shifted onto Bridget’s hips, kissing her neck softly._ _

__Bridget closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips against her aged skin. With every second Franky spent kissing her, the sky got darker, and darker. Franky looked out into the parking lot, mostly empty, but the best part, it was dark._ _

__“See no one saw us,” Bridget said, proving her point. Franky peered out the window once again to find a person walking in their very direction. A familiar face, her boss._ _

__“Oh! FUCK!” She yelled under her breath, as she moved off of Bridget and hid behind the door._ _

__“Get down!” She pushed her partner down onto the folded seat._ _

__“What the _hell _is going on?” Bridget whispered.___ _

____“Where’s your damned shirt? Where’s ya fucking shirt?!” Franky whispered, anxiously looking around the car._ _ _ _

____“Franky!”_ _ _ _

____“Where’s your damn shirt!”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know!” Bridget whispered, as her eyes frantically scattered the areas of the car she could see. Franky peeked up, her boss was a few meters away._ _ _ _

____“Fuck!” She yelled, Bridget still confused as to what was going on._ _ _ _

____“Franky! What’s fucking going on?!” Bridget whispered into Franky’s ear._ _ _ _

____“My fuckin’ boss is coming, and you’ve got your bloody shirt off. And, I reckon that’s her car.” She said, pointing to the car on their left._ _ _ _

____“Shit, I need to find my fucking shirt!” She whispered, eyes scattering the car again._ _ _ _

____“Nah, it’s too late, just uhh, stay, quiet, and down,” Franky said as they heard keys jingling. She quickly moved her head against the left front door of the car, clenching her jaw. Bridget was laying down, in her bra, her arms covering her chest._ _ _ _

____They heard footsteps, followed by the starting of a loud car engine. After a while, silence, all they could hear was their heavy breathing. She was gone._ _ _ _

____“Thank god,” Franky whispered, exhaling._ _ _ _

____Bridget sighed, “That was _way _too close.” The two of them laughed, until Franky found a grey piece of fabric from underneath her, Bridget’s shirt.___ _ _ _

______“Are you-” Bridget laughed again, only this time a lot harder, “You know all of this secret, sneaking around, really turns me on,” She teased, running her fingers through her hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Does it now?” The brunette whispered, biting her lip slightly, before leaning back in to kiss Bridget roughly and hopping onto her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bridget propped herself up, allowing Franky to remove her bra. Within seconds, Bridget’s upper body was bare naked. It was now a lot darker than before, and there wasn’t a person in sight, except for the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______She leaned over and began toying with one of Bridget’s nipples, her other hand holding a fistful of her partner’s hair. Her lips moving farther and farther down. Lips, neck, collarbone, chest. Franky stopped, taking her own shirt and bra off. Bridget almost moaning at the sight of her girlfriend’s body._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ya want this?” Franky asked, kissing Bridget’s bare chest.  
She nodded back instantly, “Ye-Yes.” She begged, sitting up to meet Franky’s lips. They kissed roughly, Franky biting the blonde’s bottom lip, tongues clashing. _ _ _ _ _ _

______She moved down to Bridget’s chest, and started to suck on one of her nipples, her tongue making rhythmic patterns around it. Her left hand squeezing her right nipple lightly. Bridget moaning and trembling, her nipples hardening._ _ _ _ _ _

______Franky stopped and kissed Bridget again, as her hand ventured into her girlfriend’s pants. Bridget pulling Franky closer near her body, biting her lip as Franky unzipped the blonde’s pants, and slid them off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Franky met Bridget’s face once more, and slid her fingers into her partner’s underwear, immediately feeling her wetness. Bridget’s chest bucked up, and she gasped, as Franky traced her fingers along her centre._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so wet,” Franky teased, smirking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shhh...” She placed her pointer finger on Bridget’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck,” Bridget whispered, her voice trembling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Franky slowly moved back down to the blonde’s throbbing area, placing kisses on her inner thighs, just before she gently parted her legs, and peeled off her underwear. She lifted Bridget’s trembling legs over her muscular shoulders, leaned in and slowly licked at her wet, pulsating, clit. Bridget was shaking, and her muscles were getting tighter as she got closer and closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes! Yes!” She bit her lip, “Fuuuck Franky!” She moaned, making a shaky fist of Franky’s dark brown hair. Gasping for air, shuddering, wet, and sweaty, “Yeess!” She yelled, biting and licking her lip just as Franky sped up._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde felt a massive shockwave of energy passing through her trembling body, eyes rolling to the back of her skull, moaning so loud anyone within the parking lot would wear. Franky was now fingering Bridget, thrusting her fingers in and out, her thumb on her girlfriend’s shaking clit, making small circles. A white substance dripping onto Franky’s shaky fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you,” Bridget gasped, trying to catch her breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, thank you.” Franky replied, whispering, a smirk on her face, as she slid her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t thank me yet,”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself but make them "do the deed" in every chapter, because that's how I see their relationship honestly :*
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!!


End file.
